The Lion's Roar
by Sly Silver
Summary: Re-written version of Final Fantasy VIII in a more yaoi-ful style. This is the kind of headcannon I've got going while playing it. It's a lot of slash, and more swearing than is in the game. I've also added a character that I'm referring to as Rinoa's surrogate. You'll understand later. Rated M for langauge, sexual themes and possible future lemons.
1. SeeDs

A/N: I wrote this I think Christmas 2010, so it's in a different mindset than I am now. And it's not done! So at some point it may change a little. Bare with me. It's Final Fantasy VIII being retold. Which is a lot harder than it sounds in case you're wondering. Lots of slash, mostly involving Squall, and there is an added character, and she has a purpose because I have Rinoa issues. And just because this is labled as 'Squall/Zell' does not mean it's going to be those two. :P I have other plans for Zell.

SeeD Training

Squall glared at Seifer. He was just about sick of this asshole.

"Come on Squall, hit me!" He taunted. Squall took in a deep breath, and started to summon Shiva, his guardian force and sole protector.

"_Shiva, ice him will you please?_"

"_Certainly._" As she appeared, she began to cover the battlefield in ice. Seifer retaliated by casting a fira spell at her.

"_I'm sorry Squall, I have to go !_" She faded out, and Squall started to cast a blizzara spell to counter him.

"Your petty ice goddess is useless here Squall!" The stoic brunette now turned to his gunblade, running at full speed toward Seifer. The blond ducked out of the way, and threw another fire spell at Squall. He came at Seifer again, who retaliated with his own gunblade, slashing Squall across the face, leaving a large gash. Though he could have lain down, and gave up, Squall wasn't going to loose to this asshole. He stood up, and in his last moments of consciousness drew his gunblade upward, giving Seifer an identical wound. Both boys promptly passed out.

* * *

Quistis, being the intelligent woman that she is, noticed both boys missing. She sighed heavily.

"Erica, cover my homeroom for a few minutes, I'm going to find Seifer and Squall," she said.

"Good luck Quistis." The blond woman nodded, and knew exactly where the boys were, but went first to see Dr. Kadowaki.

"Squall and Seifer are missing, which means they're beating the hell out of each other, so will you come with me to find them?" The older woman shook her head.

"Of course Quistis. Those two are always injuring each other." Dr. Kadowaki, Quistis and several students who helped the doctor went to the training area, and found Squall and Seifer both on the ground bleeding, passed out. Quistis shook her head.

"Get these two to the infirmary please!"

The next morning, Squall awoke with a massive headache in the infirmary.

"Good morning Squall, how are you feeling?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"My head hurts..." he mumbled. She laughed.

"I'm not surprised. You and Seifer really need to be more careful." Squall sighed and sat up. Quistis walked into the room, and shook her head.

"I knew it'd either be you or Seifer!" The brooding brunette looked up at Quistis with one of those 'fuck you' looks. She just laughed.

"Come on, let's get to homeroom then," she said. Squall sighed, and followed the blond woman, really just wanting to get somewhere quiet and preferably without people.

"I feel like I'm beginning to understand one of my students a little," Quistis said. Squall rolled his eyes.

"I'm more complicated than that." The very intelligent woman just laughed as she went toward the elevator. Quistis well knew her feelings for Squall, and was trying so hard not to show them. They arrived on the second floor, and went into the classroom, where Squall sat down in his seat next to Seifer. Now, a decent person would have apologized for what had happened, and both boys would have got along from that point on. But the rivalry between Squall and Seifer was likely never going to cool down. Quistis talked for a few minutes about the SeeD exam, and then as class ended turned to Seifer.

"And Seifer, try not to injure your partner when you're training please."

"Of course Instructor Trepe." Squall just leaned back and closed his eyes; he knew quite well that Seifer had done it on purpose. Just as he had retaliated with such force on purpose. The whole idea was for one of them to injure the other to the point where they'd leave each other alone. Squall stood, and started for the door. A group of girls were giggling about him nearby.

"Squall is so cute!" "I know! I just want to hug him and tell him he's gonna be okay, and I'll kick Seifer's ass for him!" He tried to ignore these comments. Girls always annoyed him just a little. Quistis stopped him.

"Have you gone to the Fire Cavern yet Squall?" she asked. He almost answered with a snotty yes, but recalled that he never got there because of Seifer.

"Not yet."

"Well, meet me at the front gate and I'll go with you as your support. I'll be waiting whenever you're ready."

Squall started toward the elevator again, and a very small brown haired girl ran into him. The brooding lion stood unphased, but the girl had fallen to the ground as though she'd hit a brick wall... and seeing as Squall was quite fit, she pretty much had.

"Ouch! Did I miss homeroom?" she asked. Squall nodded.

"Aw man! I'm so lost. Can you show me where the library is?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. Something about this girl made Squall respect her a little probably had something to do with the fact that she wasn't swooning over him.

"I'm Selphie Tilmit. I came from Trebia. This garden is so much bigger!" She said.

"Balamb isn't near as big as Galbadia." "Really? Wow. Oh! What's your name?" she asked as they headed toward the library.

"Squall Leonheart."

"Squall. Okay! I'll remember that! Maybe I'll see you later at the SeeD exam! Oh! And if you see a violet haired girl that's lost, please help her, she's a friend of mine from Trebia too!" she said as they arrived at the library. Now Squall turned and went toward the front gates where Quistis was waiting for him.

"_You know she adores you right Squall?_" Shiva asked. He sighed heavily.

"_Yes. I do. And it's so annoying. I hate women._" Shiva laughed lightly.

"_So, no girlfriend for you then hm Squall?_"

"_No._"

"_How about a boyfriend?_" Shiva prodded. She wasn't sure why she was asking him. The ice goddess was in his head and could easily find the answer.

"_Shiva!_" "_I'm in your head boy, you can't lie to me!_" Squall now focused on walking, and ignored Shiva.

"_It's Seifer you want, that's why you try so hard not to loose to him. Come on, you'll feel better after you admit it!_"

"_Shiva! I have other things to concentrate on!_"

"_Squally loves Seifer, Squally loves Seifer!_" Squall tried to ignore her, and went toward Quistis, wondering how a _goddess _could be so childish.

"Are you ready to go Squall?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Got your GF junctioned?" she asked.

"_Sadly_," he thought, but only nodded. They walked away from Balamb to the Fire Cavern, which Squall knew wouldn't even be a workout let alone a test for him.

"Student number 58749," he mumbled to the garden workers. Quistis now spoke.

"Instructor number 13 Quistis Trepe. I'm his support."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zell was pacing around the cafeteria worrying about the SeeD exam. It caught the attention of a new girl from Trebia.

"Hey, are you okay, dude?" she asked. Zell stopped.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm totally fine!" The girl raised her eyebrow at him, but decided to let it go.

"I'm Kailie Nemia," she said. Zell smiled.

"Zell Dincht. Where are you from?"

"Trebia. Just transferred here with a friend to take the SeeD exam today."

"Really? I'm taking it today too! I'm from Balamb though."

"Cool. Maybe later you can show me around. Me and Selphie keep getting lost. Balamb is like, so much bigger than Trebia." She flipped her dark violet hair over her shoulder, and looked around the cafeteria. Zell didn't interest her much, but he was at least nice.

"I'd love to!" Kailie turned to see Selphie walk in.

"Great! Okay! I'll see you later Zell!" She said running toward her friend. Zell was a little confused, but now went back to his hot dog.

"All students taking the SeeD exam please report to the main lobby." Zell sighed heavily, and shoved the rest of the hot dog into his mouth, then ran toward his room to change into the uniform he usually chose not to wear. As he left, he noticed Squall coming out of his room. Zell had always admired Squall; he was brave, and strong. Some things Zell thought he lacked.

"Hey, you have problems with Seifer right?" he asked as they arrived in front of Quistis, who told them they were on the same team.

"You could say that." Zell had a hatred for Seifer. He was always an asshole to Zell, even though the hand-to-hand specialist had never done anything to Seifer.

"Excuse me boys, but Seifer is your team leader," Quistis said. Squall sighed thinking that it was just his luck. Zell on the other hand was a bit disheartened.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Seifer said.

"We're still waiting on one more. Ah, there she is," Quistis said. Kailie walked over, calm and relaxed.

"Great. Chicken Wuss, a girl, and a sissy boy." Kailie glared.

"I'll take you on, man!"

"Oh Yeah? What are you gonna do? Giggle at me?" Kailie drew her katana very gracefully, and smirked.

"I said I'd take you on, so let's go blondie!" Seifer pulled out his gunblade, but Quistis intervened.

"Miss Nemia, Mr. Almasy, both of you calm down!" Now, the headmaster joined the fray, and began giving instructions.

"Come on, let's get moving!" Quistis said as soon as he was done. Everyone raced toward the front gate, and into the car.

"Hey, Kailie, what do you fight with?" Zell asked looking at the sheath attached to her back.

"I'm a swordswoman. It's a katana."

"Why not a gunblade?" Zell asked.

"A katana is lighter, and it's a bit more elegant. No offense to the gunblade wielders in here." Squall nodded.

"Gunblades are the weapons of the future. Why would you ever revert?" Seifer said.

"Because I'm a woman, and a sword is more elegant that a gunblade. Someone once told me only those who use a gunblade are just stubborn because it's heavy and unwieldy." Squall kind of agreed with that. He was known for stubborn. Quistis shook her head, and the arguing stopped as they arrived at the Balamb port. They then moved into another vessel to get them to Dollet. Xu came in now to tell everyone more about the mission.

"Squall, go check it out outside," Seifer said. The brunette glared, but stood and went to the outside, looking at Dollet. He was deep in thought about the mission. This was what he was going to do for the rest of his life. To Squall, battle was better than sex. It thrilled him, and he was ready for the upcoming fight.

They landed on the beach, and started running toward their target, the city center. Kailie drew her sword as she heard Galbadian soldiers nearby.

"Shh! Boys! Over there!" she said. Zell and Squall nodded and turned toward the soldiers. Seifer ignored her, and went on ahead.

"SeeDs!" one of the men yelled. Squall drew his gunblade, and Zell took his stance. It was a six on three fight.

"This could get ugly," Zell said looking at the soldiers. Kailie shook her head.

"We can totally do it guys!" she replied. Squall looked around, and noticed a flaw in their ranks.

"Zell, Kailie, notice that they fight in pairs. Try to separate them," he said quietly.

"Really?" Kailie said. Squall nodded. He was a natural tactician. Kailie and Zell each went toward one of the paired fighters, then Squall turned and took out one partner of each of the two teams. Kailie and Zell took out the other two, then turned to the third pair. Zell decided he wanted to show off a little, and did a backflip over them, stood up, and punched them both in the back of the head while Kailie and Squall ran them through with their blades.

"Not bad dude!" Kailie said giving Zell a high five.

"Yeah!"

"Let's catch up to Seifer," Squall said. He was enjoying the battle way more than he was showing. They ran toward the center of town, where Seifer had taken out several Galbadians, and was now injured. Kailie rolled her eyes, and looked around.

"Perfect! Draw cure!" she yelled as she took a cure spell off of a solider and cast it on Seifer. They then proceeded to take out the soldiers, and decided to wait.

"To hell with this!" Seifer said getting frustrated with Zell's pacing. Out of the corner of her eye, Kailie noticed a squad of Galbadians. Squall saw them too.

"Duck!" They both whispered to the two blond men.

"Where are they going?" Zell asked. Squall looked up.

"That tower." He said standing.

"We're going," Seifer said. "Orders are to stay here!" Zell replied.

"Zell's right, man," Kailie added.

"You and Squall were saying how bored you were!" Seifer said. Squall nodded.

"Let's go." The team started to follow the troops up the mountain, and to an old TV tower. Seifer started to run ahead.

"I'll be a hero someday Squall! And someday, I'm gonna tell you about my _romantic_ dream! And you're not in it! "

"What was that about?" Zell asked as Squall rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, just ignore him," he replied putting his forehead in his hand.

"Hey!" The three remaining SeeD candidates turned.

"Selphie!" Kailie yelled seeing her friend.

"Kai-leeeee!" The brunette replied as she tumbled down the hill. Kailie ran toward her friend and helped her up.

"Hey! You're Squall aren't you? Thank you for helping me today!"

"You've met Selphie?" Kailie asked. Squall nodded.

"Oh! I have a message, where's your team captain?" Squall pointed. Selphie let out a sigh, and jumped down a cliff. Kailie turned to the boys and gave a small wave, then followed her friend off the ledge.

"Are you gonna follow them?"

"Why not," Squall replied heading toward the ledge. Zell was reluctant, but followed Squall down. Even though he was quite easily the best trained for acrobatics, he stumbled on his way down. Squall noticed this and reacted quickly catching Zell before he hit the ground. It was only now that Zell noticed feelings he had hidden away. In Squall's arms, he felt very safe, and warm. He looked up at the brunette, about to speak, but Squall let him go and they moved on.

"He went up of course. Asshole," Kailie said. Squall sighed, and the four went up the elevator to the top floor, to see Seifer taunting two soldiers. He then promptly left, leaving the rest of the SeeD candidates to fight them. They started to take them down, then they were blown away.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Kailie yelled over the wind. Squall looked up, and turned toward the rest of his team.

"GFs!" he yelled. Kailie noticed that the monster contained a GF, and drew it from it.

"_I am Siren, what is your wish?_" "_Destroy this thing!_" Zell started to summon Quetzocotal, while Selphie summoned Ifrit.

"_Shiva, go, go, go!_" She was the first to arrive, and coated the monster with ice, then shattered the frozen prison. Next, Ifrit stormed in, throwing a giant ball of fire at it as well. Quetzocotal came in shocking it. Last, Siren now came in covering the field with a thin layer of water, then it washed over it, leaving the monster dead. Kailie bowed, and Siren returned to wherever she had come from. Seifer also reappeared.

"Okay! Since the captain is here, we have to pull out at 1600 hours!"

"That's half an hour, guys!" Kailie said.

"Then let's get moving!" Seifer said leaving the rest of his team behind. Squall shook his head.

"Come on, let's go," he said jumping onto the elevator as it came back up. They then ran out the building, and started to head back to the shore.

"SHIT!" Squall swore loudly as a giant mechanical spider started chasing them.

"Run!" Kailie yelled standing her ground. Zell stopped and stood with her.

"Squall, Selphie! Get out of here! We'll be right behind you!" Zell yelled back. Squall shook his head.

"I won't leave you two!" he said. Kailie cast a thundara spell at the machine, and turned.

"Go! We can handle this! Get a head start!" Squall gave up, and started running with Selphie. Zell summoned Quetzocotal again, and then turned to Kailie.

"He can keep this thing busy for a few minutes! Let's go!" The violet haired girl nodded and they started to run as well. But the monster soon took Quetzocotal down, and started coming at them again. Kailie swore under her breath and started running faster, Zell a few feet ahead.

"Squall! RUN!" Zell yelled as he rounded a corner. Squall stopped and picked up a dog that was in the path and moved him out of the way, then kept running. Kailie, Zell and Selphie passed by him, running toward the beach. Kailie jumped into the vehicle, followed by Selphie. Kailie caught Selphie and the brunette hurried toward Quistis.

"I don't think Squall's gonna make it!" she yelled. Quistis went to the top of the vehicle and saw Squall running at full speed from the machine. She looked around for a solution, and went to the machine gun attached to the top of the vehicle. Zell turned.

"Squall!" He yelled starting to run back toward the brunette. Quistis started shooting at it, taking it down by filling it full of holes. It exploded. Zell reacted quickly and caught Squall, then dove into the vehicle just as the doors closed. Both boys lay on the floor out of breath as Kailie and Selphie ran to make sure they were okay.

"Squall, Zell!" Kailie said as she helped Zell up.

"Are you guys okay?" Selphie asked as Squall also got up. He simply nodded.

"Good. Well, since that's over, let's go sit down Selphie… That was like, totally scary," Kailie said. The two girls left, and Squall stopped Zell.

"Zell, thank you. I... I wouldn't have made it out, if you hadn't been there." Zell just smiled at Squall.

"Don't worry about it. No one gets left behind." Zell turned away and went to sit with the girls. Squall smiled silently for a moment, then followed. Seifer was sitting there smirking, Kailie in a cold glare at him. Squall sat down across from Zell, and the two shared a quick nod out of respect. Selphie was still out of breath. Quistis walked into the room, and slapped Seifer across the face. The fiery blond stood up in defiance.

"You nearly got your team killed out there!" she yelled, "follow orders or you will never be a SeeD!" Xu came in and cleared her throat.

"My apologies Xu."

"I agree with you, Quistis. He did disobey orders, and lead his team almost to their deaths. Seifer, you will be severely punished when we get back to the garden."

"What about the rest of us? We disobeyed our orders too," Kailie said. Xu shook her head.

"You did the right thing, you followed the orders of your captain, even if his orders weren't what he was supposed to do, you still followed him. Squall and Kailie, I'd like to commend the two of you for taking up Seifer's job when he ran off."

"Thank you Xu," Kailie said. They arrived back in Balamb.

"You have some free time until the results are decided," Quistis said. There was a general nod.

"Hey, Kailie, I can show you around Balamb now if you're like," Zell said. Kailie smiled.

"Sure!" Squall walked back in silence.

"How 'bout Selphie?" Kailie asked. Zell smiled.

"I'd love to show both of you around," he said. Selphie smiled.

"Super duper mega awesome!" Zell laughed and started to show the girls around his hometown.

"This is the hotel, the owners have been here forever. And my house is right over there-"

"Are your parents there?" Kailie asked.

"Yeah, my ma is probably home, why?"

"Can we stop there for a few minutes?" Zell hesitated, but nodded and went inside, the girls close behind.

"Hey ma!" he said. She came out of the kitchen and looked at the girls and her son and smiled.

"Hello Zell. Nice of you to drop by! Who are your friends here?" she asked.

"This is Selphie and Kailie. They're from Trebia so I was showing them around town a little," he replied.

"Nice to meet you girls. It's strange to see Zell's friends here."

"Well ma, we'd better get headed back to the garden," Zell said.

"Okay, you all have a nice day!" they all left the house, and Kailie smiled.

"I suppose we should head back to the garden. They'll announce the results soon." There was a general nod, and they headed back toward the garden. When they got back, an announcement came on.

"All students who participated in today's SeeD exam please report to the second floor classroom hall." The girls and Zell went up together, and waited. A garden representative now came into the hallway. Zell, Selphie and Kailie were all holding their breath.

"Dincht, Zell Dincht," he said.

"Yes!" Zell said jumping into the air. Kailie giggled a little as he started toward the next hallway.

"Tilmit, Selphie Tilmit." Selphie also did a little happy dance, then followed Zell.

"Nemia, Kailie Nemia." Kailie simply bowed, and followed her friends.

"Leonheart, Squall Leonheart." Squall also went toward the hallway.

"That's everyone. The rest of you failed."

"I can't believe it Sefie! We both passed!" Kailie said giving her friend a hug.

"I know! Squall you passed too?" Selphie said turning toward him. Squall nodded. They all now headed up to the headmaster's office with another boy that was on Selphie's team named Nida. Headmaster Cid gave a short speech, then spoke to each SeeD individually.

"Finally, a gunblade specialist," he said to Squall.

"Try to keep your emotions under control and you'll go far," he said to Zell.

"I can't wait for the Garden Festival," he said to Selphie.

"Try to stand out from the rest," he said to Nida.

"It's nice to see a strong woman join our ranks," he said to Kailie.

"Now, go ahead and celebrate, you've earned it."

A/N: I beg of you, don't hate Kailie. She is not a mary sue, and I like her valley girl feel, it reflects Selphie a little, but she's tougher and more 'just one of the boys'. At any rate, I have a few of these done already, so they'll be quick, but when have to actually start writing it takes more time. And I'm not quite sure on the spelling of 'Trebia' so it could be wrong. Squall's student number is also not correct. I don't care enough to look it up. Review! I really do apperciate it!


	2. The Celebration

A/N: This is short, but it's something I'd planned on skipping past, but a friend insisted it was needed. And he's usually right, so I'm gonna humor him. This is almost half as long as the last one.

The SeeD Celebration

Kailie fussed over her uniform having some issues with the skirt. It was way too tight and small.

"Selphie, do you have my skirt?" she asked. Selphie was wearing her favorite yellow dress and had yet to change into her uniform.

"I dunno why?" she replied.

"Because, I think I have yours. This is way too small for me, girly," Kailie said as she slid back into her usual cargo pants.

"Okay, let me check," she replied going to her closet.

"Yep. I think this is yours, why do you need it?"

"Have you forgotten already? The celebration! SeeDs are supposed to wear their uniforms!" Selphie now got up and went to get into her uniform as well. Kailie slid into her combat boots and Selphie laughed.

"You refuse to wear heels still Kai?" she asked. Kailie nodded.

"These go with everything!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zell was pacing around his room debating how to ask Squall to go to the celebration with him. There was a knock on his door.

"Hi Zell!" Kailie said as he opened the door. He smiled.

"Hi Kailie, what's up?" "Just thought you might want to come with me and Selphie to the celebration."

"Oh, I had someone I wanted to ask actually..."

"You want to go with Squall right?" Zell's eyes widened and he jumped back a little. Kailie laughed.

"How.. how'd you know?"

"You only saved his bloody life and risked your own to do so, twice. And I saw that look when you were falling down that cliff that Selphie and I stupidly jumped down and he caught you. It was so cute!"

"Did he see it?"

"I have no idea. Reading that guy is like trying to read white ink. You know it's there, but seeing it is totally impossible." Zell nodded.

"You're a girl, and you probably have more experience asking guys out... so how do you... you know..."

"Depends on the guy. Usually the best way to do it is to just do it." Zell sighed.

"I was afraid of that," he replied. Kailie laughed.

"Just get dressed and looking nice, and go find him. Oh, and good luck, man," she said. Zell smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, see you at the celebration!" Zell now sighed again, and looked to his uniform. He began to take off his shirt, and there was another knock. Leaving his shirt on the floor, he went to the door, and opened it. Squall was standing in the doorway, fully dressed in his SeeD uniform.

"Hi Squall," Zell said nervously. Squall gave him a small smile.

"Whenever you're ready we can go to the celebration," Squall replied. Zell about fainted. Squall was asking him to go. The blond hurried back into his room, and changed into his SeeD uniform.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Zell said coming into the area where Squall had sat down. The stoic swordsman nodded, and the two walked together toward the celebration. Zell was smiling like an idiot, while Squall was trying so hard to like Zell that way. It wasn't working.

"_You're still hung up on Seifer you know,_" Shiva said to him.

"_Yes, I am, but I'm trying Shiva._"

"_Good for you. But don't break his heart while you're at it._" Squall knew that was almost inevitable. He leaned against a wall, and Zell was a little disappointed. He looked around, trying to figure out something to do. Selphie ran toward the boys, looking very excited.

"Hey do you guys wanna join me and Kailie on the Garden Festival Committee?" she asked.

"Uh... I've gotta go um... I'll see you later!" Zell said running off. Squall just shrugged. Selphie ran off once more, and a dark haired girl in a white dress approached Squall.

"Hello!" she said. Squall had to admit she was beautiful, but not really his type.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked.

"No, I'm here with someone."

"Aw, you think she'd mind that much if you danced with me once?" Squall looked toward Zell who was returning to him.

"Actually _he _is kind of the jealous type," he replied with a smile nodding toward Zell.

"Hey, who's this?"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you boys alone," the woman said. She then left. Zell was a little confused, but Squall gave a little sigh, and took his hand.

"Wha-" he started but Squall just pulled him out to the dance floor, and put his other hand on Zell's waist. Shocked, but pleased, Zell gently placed his hand on Squall's waist. After stumbling a little, both boys figured out what they were doing, and looked better than everyone else in the ballroom. Kailie smiled to herself, and grabbed Selphie's shoulder.

"Look at Squall and Zell!" Selphie turned and laughed.

"Wow! I never would have guessed he liked guys."

"Squall or Zell?"

"Squall. Zelly's kinda girly ya know?" Selphie said looking at the two. Squall smiled at Zell, and then they walked out toward the balcony.

"I don't understand you Squall," Zell said quietly. The brunette didn't reply. Zell sighed.

"Squall, why did you ask me to come with you to the celebration?"

"I thought you'd like to come with me."

"So, it's not because you wanted me to be around."

"It's complicated Zell," he replied.

"Excuse me, Zell, could I get a moment with Squall?" Quistis asked.

"Sure."

Zell left, heading back toward Kailie and Selphie.

"Zell, Kailie! I've heard about your heroics during the exam," the headmaster said approaching them.

"Heroics?" Zell asked.

"Especially you Zell. I heard that you and Kailie told Selphie and Squall to go on ahead while you distracted an enemy. And Zell, you ran toward a lethal machine to save Squall." Zell smiled.

"Just did what my heart told me to sir," he said.

"You very brave. We need more people like you around." The headmaster then went on to talk to someone else.

Meanwhile, Quistis headed toward the training area, and Squall started toward it as well. Selphie and Kailie decided to go check out their new rooms and go to bed, but Zell stuck around the celebration.

"All alone chicken wuss?" Zell sighed.

"I don't need this right now." Seifer sat down next to Zell, and looked at the very depressed boy. He put his arm around Zell's shoulders.

"Let me tell you a little secret Zell, Squall doesn't like you. He's been in love with me for a long time now."

"This is exactly why most _normal_ people don't like you Seifer," Zell replied laying his head in his hands.

"That's not all I'm saying here Zell. I don't give a shit about him. He's not brave, he's not beautiful, and most of all, he doesn't care about anyone. The one I like, is brave, beautiful, and cares about everyone."

"This still isn't helping anything."

"It will in time," Seifer said standing up and leaving. Though Zell didn't get the point of what he was saying at the time, eventually it would make sense.

Squall, having returned to his room and changed, now arrived at the secret area to meet up with Quistis.

"What did you ask me down here for?" Squall asked. Quistis laughed.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Zell, Selphie or Kailie would all be better choices."

"Well, I-"

"I know Instructor."

"Actually, I'm not anymore. They told me I wasn't suited for leading. I've been put back to just being a SeeD. I'm the same rank as you now. I tried, I really did. What did I do wrong?" Quistis asked. She didn't honestly expect him to answer.

"What do you want me to say?" Squall asked.

"I just wanted you to listen, you don't have to talk."

"Go talk to a wall then," Squall said leaving. Quistis sighed heavily.

"Maybe they're right. I lack leadership skills..." She also left the room, thinking it was rime to just give up and go to bed. A girl was being attacked by a monster, tottaly unarmed.

"Squall!" Quistis yelled. He turned, and drew his gunblade, going at the monster. With a few slashes from his gunblade, the monster was well wounded, and Quistis finished it off with her whip. Then they went to the girl. Two men came in.

"Are you alright?" They asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Squall," she said. Squall was confused. He couldn't recall ever meeting the girl. She was escorted away by the two men, and Squall started toward his room once more. Zell was waiting there for him.

"I just thought you'd wanna know your new room is over there, and mine's right across from it if you need anything," he said.

"Hey, Zell… want to come inside for a while?" Zell turned.

"Yeah… I would." The two went into Squall's room, and the brunette got undressed. Zell hesitated.

"That's not what I want Zell. Get comfortable, and come here." The blond nodded, and stripped down to his boxers and a white t-shirt. Squall was sitting on his bed, with a small smile. Zell sat down next to him, and slid his hand into Squall's. He wasn't all there. But he was enough there for Zell. They laid down, and Squall's arms circled Zell's waist. It was the most restful sleep he'd ever had. Even if he knew that Squall didn't care about him like he wanted. It was enough… almost.

* * *

A/N: I had the end different in my original, so I just created more work for myself. Smart of me. Oh well. It changed for a reason. There's a method to my madness (or maybe there's a madness to my method. Both apply). Onto the next one! Hopefully a longer one! Reveiws are apperciated!


	3. Timber

A/N: I know the last one was way too short, so this one is really long. We're going from Balamb to Timber to Galbadia Garden as fast as I can move them without feeling like we're rushing. So, he we go. This is where we're going to light a fire under this mess. And up to a certain point is all I have written, the rest I'm just now writing.

Aid to the Rebellion

The next morning, Zell was the first one to awaken. He slid out of Squall's warm embrace, and picked up his clothes, going to his room. Zell got dressed and went toward the library to read a little before breakfast.

"Hi Zell! You're up early!" the girl at the counter said. He only smiled, and went looking for a book. Eventually, he decided on a cheesy romance novel, and sat down to read. Not thirty pages in, he heard someone asking the girl in charge of the library if she'd seen him. He set down the book, and went toward the desk.

"I'm Zell Dincht," he said.

"Oh good! I have orders for you," the girl said, "find Squall Leonheart, Selphie Tilmit, and Kailie Nemia, then report to the front gate. You're going on your first official mission." Zell nodded.

"Thank you, I'll go find them," he replied as he started toward the girls' rooms.

"Selphie, we have a mission! Head to the front gate!" Selphie came bounding out of her room, fully dressed in her favorite yellow dress and brown boots.

"Okay Zelly! I'll head out there! So who all's going?"

"We're going with Squall and Kailie." Selphie was quite excited about it, and ran off toward the front gate. Zell then knocked on Kailie's door.

"We've got a mission to go on! Head to the front gate! Selphie is already on her way!"

"Okay Zell! I'm on my way!" Zell now went toward the boys' side of the dormitories and to Squall's room. He was cautious, not sure what Squall would think. Zell went for it.

"Squall! We've got a mission!" The brunette opened his door, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Where are we going?" Squall asked. He didn't even think to ask why he wasn't still in bed with him.

"I have no idea. We're supposed to all meet at the front gate." Squall nodded.

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you Zell." He nodded, and started toward the gate with the girls. On his way toward the gate, he was stopped by Seifer.

"Hey, Zell are you busy?" he asked.

"No… well, yeah. Kinda. I'm going to the front gate. I'm going on a SeeD mission with Squall, Kailie and Selphie."

"Oh. Right. You are a SeeD now. Sorry I bothered you," Seifer said as he started to leave. Zell caught his arm. He wasn't sure why he stopped Seifer, he and Zell had never got along. But, Zell decided to give him a chance.

"Hey, Seifer, as soon as I get back, I'll come find you okay? I'm sure I won't be gone long." Seifer nodded.

"Okay... Chicken Wuss." Zell rolled his eyes, and started toward the gate again. When he got there, everyone was waiting on him.

"Good morning. You're all going to Timber to help a resistance faction."

"Just us four?" Zell said. The Headmaster nodded.

"We aren't being paid much for this job," one of the garden workers said.

"You will take a train from Balamb to Timber. From there a member of the faction will contact you. You must reply 'but the owls are still around' and you will be informed of what they need from there. Good luck." The headmaster stopped Squall.

"Here, take this. It could come in handy," he said handing Squall a lamp. They started toward Balamb, and Squall heard a noise from the lamp.

"_I am Diablos. What is your will?"_

_"Aid our fight," _Squall replied.

"_Summon me when you need aid, and I will come." _

They continued toward Balamb, and went to the train station.

"There's a special cabin for SeeDs?" Selphie asked as they walked in.

"This is pretty nice!" Kailie added. Squall just sat down, Zell also took a seat. Soon, Squall heard a piercing sound, and passed out. Zell and Selphie had too, leaving Kailie wondering what the hell was going on...

**Laguna, Kiros and Ward ran toward their mark, but Laguna was lost.**

"**Laguna, where are we going?" Kiros asked. The dark haired man scratched his head. **

"**I have no idea. Well, let's just go back to the car and go back to Galbadia." Kiros rolled his eyes and the trio started toward their car. Squall, Selphie and Zell, who were caught inside their heads, were confused. They returned in the car to Galbadia, to a nice hotel.**

"**Again Laguna?" Kiros said as they sat down at the bar.**

"**Julia," Ward replied to Kiros. Laguna was entranced by the woman. Julia Heartily. Squall was just thinking about how much of a moron Laguna was. Selphie and Zell were confused about what was going on still. Laguna worked up the nerve to go and talk to Julia. He ended up with a nasty leg cramp and returned to his table. **

**"**_**What an idiot," **_**Squall thought as Laguna sat down. Kiros and Ward soon left, leaving Laguna by himself. Julia approached him.**

**"Hello," she said. Laguna almost jumped. Squall was embarrassed for Laguna. **

**"H-hi." Julia laughed.**

**"You wanna go up to my room? It'd be a little more private so we can talk," she whispered.**

**"R-really? I mean, yeah! Of course!" The two went up the stairs and into Julia's private room. Laguna loosened up and talked for hours. Then realized he had done it.**

**"I'm sorry, I've been talking for so long. Tell me about you." Julia laughed.**

**"I'm enjoying listening to you, Laguna. You've inspired me to finally write my own song to sing." Laguna smiled.**

**"Laguna! We're being deployed out! Hurry to the General's manor!" Kiros yelled. Laguna turned toward Julia.**

**"Will I see you again?" Laguna smiled.**

**"Of course!" With that he ran out the door.**

Selphie, Zell and Squall woke up.

"Are you guys okay? It was so weird! You were fine then all the sudden you all like totally passed out!" Kailie said hurrying to Selphie's side.

"I'm okay. I had the weirdest dream though Kai..."

"Yeah, I did too," Zell said.

"There was this guy named Laguna..."

"Exactly! And Kiros and Ward!" Zell added. Kailie looked to Squall.

"Did you have the same dream too Squall?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It was... strange. It felt more like I was actually there than being a dream."

"This is strange. We'll need to report it to the headmaster when we return. Until then, we all need to keep focused," Kailie said. Squall nodded, and everyone sat down again until they arrived in Timber. They all got off the train, and a man in a yellow vest stopped them.

"The forests of Timber sure have changed," he said. Squall tried to remember the phrase, and seeing his confusion Kailie answered.

"But the Owls are still around," she said. The man smiled.

"Follow me!" he said. They followed him to a different train station where a smaller train was waiting. The SeeDs got onto the train, and it began moving.

"Hey! You're the SeeDs! I'm Zone, and this is Watts," a man wearing a blue hoodie said. Squall was a bit confused. These guys looked like amateurs to him, not like a brilliant resistance faction.

"Well, let's go get the Princess and we'll start making preparations!" Watts said.

"The Princess is asleep," Zone replied, "will you go get her?" He asked Squall. The gunblade wielder sighed but went toward the back of the train, leaving Kailie, Zell and Selphie.

"So, Zelly, what happened with Squall?" Kailie asked.

"Did you just call me Zelly?" "Yep. Deal with it and answer my question," she replied. Zell sighed.

"Very little. Seifer came and talked to me after you all left, and he said Squall will never love me. Squall loves him, not me. But Seifer said something I didn't quite understand. He said that he didn't like Squall, he liked someone brave, and kind."

"Seems pretty straightforward for me."

"Yeah, but why would he tell me that?"

"That's a good question Zell. I have no idea. Anything else happen man?"

"Yeah. I slept in Squall's bed last night."

"Oooo."

"Nothing happened. It was… comforting. But I don't know. He's… Squall," Zell said finally. Meanwhile, Squall opened the door to the back room; a girl was sitting on the bed.

"Hey! It's you!" she said. Squall didn't recognize her at first, but soon realized it was the girl who had asked him to dance at the SeeD celebration.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked. Squall sighed.

"He's not technically my boyfriend. But Zell is waiting with Selphie and Kailie at the front of the train," he replied. The girl smiled.

"Four SeeDs! Well, let's get going!" Squall nodded.

"Oh! I'm Rinoa by the way. Angelo!" she said turning toward her dog. The Border collie came running and she hugged him.

"I'm Squall," he said. Rinoa smiled, and they headed toward the rest of the team once more. They went into a small room with a table with a train set on it.

"Okay! Here's the plan," Rinoa said as she stood at the table. Zell, Kailie, Selphie and Squall all joined her looking at the table.

"What's with the train model?" Zell asked.

"We're going to capture President Deling's car," Zone said. Squall sighed. They really were amateurs. Rinoa explained the plans, and they were pretty well laid out, but it seemed a bit childish how the resistance faction was acting. The SeeDs and Rinoa got on top of the train as they approached the President's train.

"Okay! Let's jump onto their train!" she said. Then she took a leap, and landed on the train. Squall sighed. She really was stupid. Selphie and Kailie followed without a hitch, but Squall was a little worried about Zell, since the last jump he'd made had failed miserably. The stoic swordsman moved in front of him and jumped first, making it quite gracefully. Zell leapt from the train, and landed perfectly, giving Squall a thumbs up. Squall sighed and gave a small smile that Zell missed as they went toward the links.

"We're gonna break these links so we can get our car in here!" Rinoa said, "Squall, jump down there to put in these codes! Zell and Selphie are going to watch out for you! Kailie will try to distract them on the other side!" Squall jumped down and started punching in codes to detach the cars.

"The blue one's movin' Squall!" Zell yelled.

"Red too!" Squall quickly climbed back up the train, and jumped back down to put in the last code.

"Jump!" Rinoa said as they all hurried toward the next car. Zell and Selphie worked on getting one section uncoupled while Rinoa and Squall did the other. Kailie watched the guards calling out who was moving so they could escape easily. They jumped again to the Resistance's train, and had captured the president. The SeeDs followed Rinoa to confront him.

"You really think the president would be foolish enough to travel an expected route?" Squall swore as the man morphed into a monster, and they started to fight, pushing Rinoa back.

"I can fight too!"

"We've got it! That's what we're here for," Kailie said casting a protect spell on her. Selphie and Kailie cast support magic while Zell and Squall beat the living hell out of the fake president. Soon their foe fell, and everyone could relax. They went to the train to regroup. Now Squall began to question how well thought out their plans were, since their idea of a strategy meeting included sitting on the floor around a tiny table.

"Can I see our contract?" He finally asked. As he read it, he rolled his eyes. He was stuck here for a while.

Rinoa and her 'resistance faction' decided to go to the TV station. As they arrived, a broadcast with the real president and a sorceress ambassador came on. Then disaster struck. Seifer came running in.

"No!" Zell yelled as he saw Seifer. He started to run toward him.

"Stay put Zell! That's not part of our orders!" Kailie yelled. He stopped and looked again the screen. Quistis joined the commotion.

"Timber team! Come and help me! You have clearance! Hurry!" She said. That was good enough for Zell. He sprinted ahead to try and help Seifer.

"Seifer!" Zell yelled as the sorceress tempted him. The gunblade wielder ignored him, and the rest of the group came in behind him. Seifer followed the sorceress, and disappeared.

"No! Seifer!" Zell screamed running toward the now closed portal. He fell to his knees. Quistis sighed, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Zell nodded, and they ran to a nearby safe house to wait out the Galbadians. Zone and Watts left to run interference for Rinoa and the SeeDs so they might escape.

"It's safe for you to leave," the woman said. Quistis nodded.

"Where are we going? Back to Balamb?" Zell asked. She shook her head.

"In case of emergency we don't return to base. We go-"

"To the nearest Garden," Zell finished.

"Correct." "Nearest to here would be Galbadia Garden," Squall added.

"Also correct. I suggest we split into two groups of three and meet at the station."

"Quistis, I want you and Zell to take Rinoa. Selphie, Kailie and I will meet you at the station," Squall ordered.

"We'll see you there then," Quistis replied as she took off with Zell and Rinoa. Kailie nodded as she concealed her katana and they started to leave as well.

"I've never been to Galbadia. What's it like over there?" Kailie asked. Squall shrugged.

"I've never been there either. So I don't know." She nodded and they continued heading toward the train station. Zone was waiting for them.

"I have the last tickets out of here. Four for you SeeDs," he said handing them to Squall, "one for Rinoa... and... wait. Five SeeDs now."

"I can return to Balamb-"Quistis said. Zone handed her the ticket.

"Go, you'll miss the train." he replied.

"Thank you." They boarded the train just as it started toward Galbadia. Selphie and Kailie sat on the floor playing Triple Triad. Squall leaned against a wall nearby sorting through his thoughts.

"Ha! I win Sefie!" Zell laughed.

"You're really good at that Kailie!" Rinoa said.

"Four time Trebia Garden Triple Triad Champion!" Zell went toward Squall.

"Do you think Seifer is okay?" He asked. Squall hesitated. He hated when people expected him to comfort them.

"I don't know."

"I mean, he's tough! He'll be okay right?"

"I don't know Zell." Quistis shook her head. Rinoa stood up.

"All he's asking for is reassurance Squall! Zell, I'm sure that Seifer is fine. Why was he here anyway?" Quistis sighed.

"When he heard only four SeeDs were sent to help you he ran out of the detention center yelling 'ah fuck this! I'm going to Timber!' I was sent to retrieve him. I recall him saying something about 'Zell had better not die before... ah hell! I'm going to Timber!' I listened to a lot of yelling as I chased him to Balamb and into Timber."

The train stopped, and they arrived in Galbadia, then started through a forest to get to the Garden. In the forest, they stopped for a moment.

"Man, this is a REALLY long walk!" Kailie said bending over breathing heavily. Squall hadn't even broken a sweat, let alone get tired.

"We need to keep moving. You can rest in Galbadia," he said.

"Five minutes won't kill you Squall," Quistis replied as she stopped. He sighed, and waited for the girls to catch their breath, then suddenly, he passed out along with Quistis and Zell.

"Oh not this again!" Kailie said. Selphie shook her head.

"What's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"It's a long story..."

**Squall awoke to see Laguna lost in some sort of forest, fighting soldiers in strange armor. He ran forward, finding a strange underground structure, which they began navigating through.**

**"What is this thing?" Laguna asked. **

**"It's strange. I don't know. Let's just get out of here," Kiros replied. Ward lead the way toward what they believed to be an exit, and they were overrun by soldiers. **

**"Aww man! My foot itches!" Laguna yelled as they started fighting. After lots of battle and whining from Laguna, they finally escaped into a body of water, and slowly, Quistis, Squall and Zell woke up.**

"Laguna again?" Selphie asked. Zell nodded.

"I don't know what to make of that," Quistis added.

"We need to get to Galbadia," Squall ordered. Everyone nodded, and their walk continued. Kailie was the first one to notice how much bigger Galbadia was.

"This place is huuuuuge!" Squall nodded.

"Biggest Garden there is."

"You guys stay out here, I'll go meet with the headmaster," Quistis said. They joined her moments later in a waiting room, everyone thinking about Seifer.

"I just can't believe he's gone. He was trouble… but he was still good under all of that," Quistis sighed. Zell nodded.

"He was better than he pretended to be. And he was one of ours. Always will be." In his heart, Zell had far more worries. He realized just what he felt for Seifer. It wasn't hatred. Not anymore.

"He seemed so level headed when I talked to him at the Garden."

"Yeah! And he wasn't a great leader, but he could fight!" Selphie added.

"And he was kinda hot," Kailie said, "what? Someone had to say it." Zell looked down, thinking about Seifer, and that's when Squall snapped.

"I won't have you talking about Seifer like this! I won't have you talk about _me _like this!" And he stormed out.

"What just happened?" Kailie asked.

"I'll go check on him," Zell stood up and hurried after Squall. He didn't find him. He found Fuujin and Raijin.

"SEIFER. WHERE?" Fuujin asked. Zell sighed.

"He's gone."

"GONE?"

"That sorceress took him. He's probably dead."

"No way man! It's Seifer ya know He's tough! He'll make it ya know?" Raijin replied. Zell nodded.

"SEIFER ALIVE."

"I hope so. Hey, if you guys to see him… tell him I want to talk to him. Soon."

"ZELL. LIKE SIEFER?" Fuujin asked. Zell blushed.

"Yeah. I do."

"Siefer's talked about you, ya know? Says he picks on you to make you stronger ya know? He cares about you Zell." The blond nodded. Fuujin tossed him a leather-bound journal.

"What's this?"

"DIARY. SEIFER. READ."

"Right."

"We gotta go now, and find Seifer, ya know!"

"FIND."

"All right… see you guys…" Zell walked away, and found Squall sitting on the floor, his hand in his hair. He sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" "I… I panicked. I'm sorry. Let's go back." They walked back to the front of the Garden, where they were given new orders.

"Who's your leader?" The headmaster asked. Everyone looked to Squall. He was handed the orders, and started to read.

"We're to… assassinate the sorceress? We don't have a sniper."

"Thought you might not. I have someone who fits that description. Kinneas!" The minute Squall laid eyes on him, he was in love. Long caramel-colored hair, lavender eyes, six feet tall, and looking like a cowboy, hat, boots and all. His smile was brighter than the sun. He looked over the group.

"I'm Irvine Kinneas. I know my way around Deling City pretty well, so I'll be kinda helpful there. Shall we?" He was nervous.

"Yeah. Let's split up and meet there."

"Alright… I'll take you," he pointed to Selphie, "and… you," he pointed to Rinoa. Squall rolled his eyes as Kailie glared.

"Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, you go, Kailie, Selphie and Irvine, you're with me." Zell joined the girls and they left. Zell's group got there faster, and he sat down with the dairy, flicking through the pages.

_I can't believe the stupid feeling I get every time I look at him. It's driving me crazy. There's something there, driving me crazy. Maybe it's the eyes, those innocent trusting eyes… or the muscles…. Maybe it's the tattoo on the side of his face… or the way he walks so graceful and full of purpose. Maybe it's all of it. Damn you Zell._

Zell flipped through more, trying to find out what the hell it all meant. Was Seifer in love with… him? Was it him that Seifer had meant last night? None of it made sense.

_Did something I shouldn't have last night. As I tried to sleep, my dick decided to pipe up and ask for some attention. Had the brilliant idea of thinking of Zell while I jerked off. Found myself moaning his name, thinking about his lips on me. How tight his ass probably is. Bad idea. Today, every time I looked at Zell I started to get hard. If I ever get to fuck him, it's going to be so hard his head spins for all the shit he's caused me._

He blushed and slammed the book shut. Never had he thought of Seifer _like that. _Squall he had a few times. More than a few. But never Seifer. He couldn't contain himself, and opened the book again, reading something more recent.

_Every time I see him I want him more. I dropped a hint at the celebration tonight. How dense is he? I all but proclaimed my love to him, and he still didn't get it. But, then again, if he did, would he still be Zell? That oblivious beauty, with the innocent smile? Probably not. He's chasing after Squall. But I know him. He wants the bad boys. Like me. But I don't care for the stoic 'I'm so angsty' routine he so enjoys. Zell's sweet, honest, innocence is so much hotter. How I'll never know. Damnnit, now I'm gonna have to jerk off before I can sleep. Hell. I'm telling him something tomorrow goddamnit. I don't care if I have to spell it out for him. He's going to be in my bed tomorrow night._

Zell had forgotten to breathe for several moments, and finally started again as Squall's group arrived. They all got onto the train, with Zell sitting in silence, thinking about the journal, not sure if he wanted to open it again or not. What Zell ignored, was Squall and Irvine sneaking glances at each other, wondering what the other was thinking, and even more so, undressing them mentally. Kailie and Selphie both giggled off to the side, while Rinoa and Quistis were quiet. Then, they arrived in Deling City.

* * *

A/N: About the same as the first one. I think most will be about this long. I'm playing up the Zell/Seifer stuff more than I'd originally intended I think. I almost like that pairing more than Squall/Irvine. This is actually where I'm writing now, so it's taking time, and it's 12:30 at night since I spend my days _reading_ fanfiction! Anyway, I like my softer side of Seifer, and if you don't then you can stuff it. :P Reveiws are apperciated.


	4. Galbadia

A/N: I'm almost through disc one in only four chapters. It's taking much less than I'd originally thought, which is good for me. Just means I may actually finish it. And if anyone notices I miss a Laguna dream sequence, tell me. Those always slip my mind when I start going through this, and it's fifty freaking hours to go all the way through again. So I'm not doing it.

Detours, Assassinations, Crushed Dreams

They walked into the city, Selphie and Kailie both cooing with joy and amazement. Neither of them had ever seen so much lights, so much noise, so many people. Zell was uncharacteristically quiet, thinking hard about Seifer, while Squall couldn't take his eyes off Irvine. It was an odd trip as they walked. Squall recognized the hotel as being the one where Laguna and Julia were in the dream. It was late at night when they arrived, and they decided to stay the night. Quistis and Rinoa shared a room, Kailie and Selphie another. The three boys took a room.

"So, Squall… how 'bout we go get a drink darlin?" Irvine asked. Zell suddenly felt like a third wheel.

"I don't like being around people."

"Then we can stay here…if your blond friend doesn't mind." Zell sighed. He was a third wheel.

"I'll go hang out with Kailie and Selphie," he replied standing up. As he left, Irvine caught his shoulder.

"Thank you." Zell nodded, and left. Squall was sitting in a chiar, lost in thought.

"Come on now, tell me what you're thinking."

"No."

"That how you're gonna be?" Squall glared. Attracted, yes, but he wasn't going to just pour his heart out to a guy he just met.

"All right. I thought there was something there. What's with the ring?" Irvine asked. Squall gave another cold glare.

"Fine, fine. So you taken or what?"

"No. I'm not," Squall replied with a sigh, thinking about Zell.

"Good to know." Irvine put his feet up on the desk, and sighed.

"We could be doing something more exciting you know."

"Shut up."

"You're no fun at all." _Just like when we were kids. _

"I'm trying to think." _Except you don't remember how much I cared about you._

Irvine got undressed, and laid down, giving up for the night. Squall sighed, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Let me sleep next to you. You can do whatever you want, as long as we both continue to wear pants, and you ask no questions." Irvine rolled over.

"Well then, get undressed darlin." Squall sighed and slid out of his leather pants, dropping his jacket on the chair, and laid with Irvine. He was a perfect gentleman, gently touching Squall's shoulder, asking for permission to hold him. Squall understood, and nodded. Irvine's arms circled his waist, pulling him in closer. The stoic brunette relaxed. His arms felt safe… almost familiar.

"Goodnight… Squall."

* * *

Zell knocked on Selphie and Kailie's door. Both girls were in their pajamas. For Selphie this was a tank top and shorts, for Kai, a tee shirt and long warm pants.

"Need something?"

"Can I crash on your couch? I felt like a third wheel in there." Selphie laughed.

"Of course!" Zell noticed the girls had not been in bed. Kailie was sitting at the foot of one bed. Selphie returned to the head of the other.

"Wanna talk with us?" Kailie asked.

"… do I want to?"

"We were talking about you." _Great. _

"What about me?"

"About _that_," Kailie pointed to the journal in his hand. He'd forgotten about it. He'd planned to take it with him into the bathroom while he took care of some needs that night.

"What about it?" Zell asked defensively.

"What is it?" Selphie asked. He sighed.

"It… It's Seifer's journal. Fuujin gave it to me."

"Oooo!" Both girls cooed in unison. How Zell hated teenage girls.

"So, what's in it? Anything good?"

"Yes. And it's-"

"None of our business!" Selphie and Kailie said once again in perfect unison with their hands on their hips.

"But what you don't understand Zell, is that it doesn't matter. You can either tell us, or we'll steal it from you…."

"… and if we steal it from you, we're sharing it with everyone else."

"Fine! There's a lot about me in here. Some… really sexual things… about me," he said thinking about a particular entry. _If I ever get to fuck him, it's going to be so hard his head spins for all the shit he's caused me._ Zell shuddered at that thought.

"Wow. We didn't really expect you to tell us, man," Kailie said. Zell sighed.

"Had to get it off my chest anyway. I don't know what to do! He's in my head all the time, and we don't even know if he's alive."

"Awww! You love him!" It only hit Zell then. _He loved Seifer. _The guy that calls him 'Chicken Wuss' and claims that his hair looks like a baby Chocobo. And he was still in love with him.

"I… I guess I do. I love Seifer Alamasy." Kailie smiled.

"That's so sweet! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you write in that journal, and the next time you see Seifer, give it to him." Zell looked up.

"Yeah!" He grabbed a pen, and started to write.

_Seifer… I think about you every night now. I want you. … and I'm going to do something stupid tonight. I'll think of you while I jerk off, and while I fall asleep, and every minute until I see you again. I want you to fuck me till my head spins. I want to wake up next to you. I love you. _

_Zell_

"Can I read it?" Kailie asked. Zell blushed, but handed it over.

"… Too much information. Next time, feel free to say no… You're gonna give me a nosebleed man…" Zell laughed.

"All right. Well, I'd better go back to-"

"No, stay here. Just… when you go in the bathroom, turn on the shower okay?" Selphie asked.

"Noted." Zell stood up, taking the journal with him, and went to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning they went to see General Caraway. He required they pass a test to enter, and Squall sighed.

"All right, Irvine, Kailie, Quistis, you three with me, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, go back to the hotel and wait for us."

Zell paced around for a while. It was hours. Rinoa and Selphie chatted, and then dove into books. He couldn't' sit still.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay! We'll tell Squall if he comes back!" He took the journal, and started to walk. Zell sighed as he thought about Seifer. Then, out of nowhere, a gloved hand grabbed his collar and pulled him into an alley. The same hand covered his mouth as he turned around.

_Seifer! _

"Shh. Squall can't know I'm here. Got it?" Zell nodded. Seifer dropped his hand.

"Seifer!"

"SHH! I said quiet! Jesus you don't listen."

"Sorry… I just… I… here." Zell pushed the journal into his hands. Seifer's eyes widedened.

"Where did you get this?" He hissed.

"Fuujin gave it to me. Seifer I…"

"Shut up. You tell no one or you die. Got it?" He growled. Seifer was bright red.

"But Seifer I-"

"We never speak of this again. Ever." Zell got frustrated, and decided words weren't the way to go. He grabbed Seifer's collar, and kissed him. Seifer kissed rough and messy, but Zell loved it. They finally parted, and Seifer had no words.

"What I was trying to say, Seifer, is _I love you. _You fucking idiot." Seifer laughed.

"You still don't tell anyone about this, all right?" Zell nodded.

"Will I see you again?"

"Not sure. Depends on Squall. Just know this… even if we're on opposite sides of the battlefield… I'll never strike you. I promise. Just… don't let anyone know I have a heart. And if anyone else tries to attack you… I'll fucking kill them." Zell smiled.

"So… you'll be… my knight?" Seifer smirked.

"I'll be your knight. I hope you know what the fuck you're getting into here. I'm a goddamn ruthless lover. If anyone so much as _looks _at you in a lustful way… I'll kill them." Zell kissed Seifer again, this time it was full of passion… almost violent. Seifer pulled away.

"You sure you want this… chicken wuss?" Zell nodded.

"I am."

"… I have to go back. Be careful out there Zell. This story is only just begun." Seifer left, still holding the journal. He got back to the sorceress, and went to his room. He opened up the journal, looking over his old musings on Zell, then found the last entry. Tonight, it would be damn good… thinking about Zell… screaming his name.

* * *

They arrived at the caves, and looked around.

"So… what do we do now?" Irvine asked. Kailie looked over the map.

"Squall, don't move. Take only right turns."

"…Why?"

"If you only go right, we'll stay on the outer edges, getting to all these rooms. Trust me." They followed Kai's plan, finally getting to the GF gaurding the center. They fought, and the Brothers joined them. After their quick detour, they returned to the city, to see a very happy Zell, and Selphie and Rinoa sitting in the lobby wiating on them.

"We got it."

"Great! Let's go then!" The group met up at the general's home, going through plans and figuring out teams. Squall, Irvine and Kailie would get to the clock, and be ready to take the shot. Kailie was protection in case something went wrong. Quistis, Zell and Selphie would go to the gatehouse and make sure they closed on the sorceress as she went through them.

The whole mess started, and Rinoa stopped Quistis and her team.

"I can help! Really!" she explained her plan, and Quistis lost it.

"This isn't some game Rinoa! We have to stop her!" She said finally. Zell knew she'd been way to hard on her as they left. They got to the gatehouse, and she sighed.

"I've gotta go apologize to her…"

"Yeah. You were pretty hard on Rinoa," Zell said. They returned.

Meanwhile, Irvine, Squall and Kailie got set up at the gates.

"We're gonna stop the bad guys!" Kailie said. Squall sighed. _There is no 'bad side' or 'good side' it's just two opposing sides with different opinions… and I might be on the wrong one. _

They waited. It was almost time.

"Rinoa I wanted to apologize for-" And with that, they were locked in.

"Great. Just great. I told you we'd get caught smack in the middle of this family crap!"

"There has to be a way out.." Quistis walked around, and then she found it. A secret passage. They entered, and navigated through, ending up at the gatehouse.

"I hope Squall had an easier time…" They moved through the crowd as Rinoa showed up behind the sorceress.

"Kailie, go help her, Irvine and I will handle this!" They battled the monsters that the sorceress had conjured, while Kailie healed Rinoa. They got to the snipers' perch, Kailie and Rinoa standing watch above. Irvine was shaking.

"Irvine?"

"I… I can't do it."

"You can." It was time. The gates closed on her. He was still shaking.

"Come on Irvine. Just a warning.. Doesn't matter if it misses. I need Quistis and her team to know to come help. Just a warning." IRvine still wasn't moving. He was visably shaking. Squall kissed him.

"You can do it." Irvine nodded, feeling full of confidence… and took the shot. Perfect. But deflected.

"Sorry…" "It was a perfect shot. Not your fault. I'm going in now." Squall lept from the platform, running toward her, and there he saw the man he didn't want to see. Seifer.

Zell ran out of the gatehouse, watching the scene in horror. He couldn't move. He could only watch.

"Look at who it is. The big hero. Shall we dance?" The two fought, this time Squall easily gained the upper hand.

"You're done."

"What?" Squall kicked him backwards, and he fell off the platform… landing in front of Zell. No one could see him. Kailie, Rinoa and Irvine joined Squall for the fight with the sorceress.

"Seifer… are you okay?" He nodded.

"Squall beat me."

"You're alive. That's something."

"But he beat me. How can I protect you…?" Zell kissed him.

"You can always protect me." The battle went on, eventually, the sorceress threw an ice spike at Squall.

"Squall!" Irvine tried to catch him… but he fell, and was unconcious. Seifer stood. They were surrounded by Galbadian soldiers.

"Kill them all." The sorceress ordered.

"NO!" Seifer stopped her.

"What is this?"

"Don't kill them. The prison. Send them to the prison. Then we can interrogate them." Zell couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seifer was betraying him!

"You're a very smart boy. Well then, take them. I want you to to do it yourself."

"As you wish, sorceress," he bowed. Zell stood up and almost hit him. Seifer caught him, as the other Galbadians rounded up the rest of the team. Irvine slipped away in the fray, but everyone else was captured.

"You fucking backstabbing-" Seifer's lips crashed onto Zell's as they got out of range of the soliders.

"Shut up. I just saved your goddamn life! Just be quiet and stay with me." Zell's red hot temper cooled. How could he think that Seifer would do that? He was ashamed of his quick assumptions.

"Seifer… I…"

"Just shut up Zell. You're forgiven. " He went to an armored car, and stopped, opening the back.

"Forgive me," he whispered as he stole one last kiss, and pushed him in.

"Here…" Seifer handed him the journal, and shut the doors.

Irvine silently tailed them, following them to the prison. Seifer had seen him several times, but quietly hid him from the rest. As they arrived, Zell and Squall were put into separate cells, while the rest were thrown into one. Zell opened up the journal, and started to read. There was a reply.

_Zell. I promise you, I will always be your knight. When you need me, I'll be there. When you need to cry, I'm your shoulder. When you're hungry, I'll make you whatever you ask. When you're horny, I'll fuck you until you fall asleep. Whatever you want, it's yours. I want to hear you scream my name, whisper that you love me, and tell me goodnight, in that sweet voice you have when you're happy. I want everythig you have. I love you Zell. _

Seifer came in.

"I only have a few minutes," he said quietly. Zell hurried to him. He kissed him.

"Seifer…"

"Shh. Not now. Irvine is going to come here and try to break you all out, okay? You have to go in with the girls and get them out. Squall is in a cell upstairs, find him. Get out of here." Zell nodded, and hungerly kissed Seifer again.

"I will. What about you?" Seifer sighed.

"I'm more imprisioned than you are…. I said I'd be your knight…"

"But I'll save you. I promise."

"I know." One last kiss. Seifer moved Zell in with the girls, and went to put on his act. He had to torture Squall.

"All right, we have to get out of here!" Zell said. The girls nodded.

"okay, all of you pretend to pass out… and I'll get the guard. Then I'll take him down, and find our weapons."

"Ooo. Brave!"

"Shh!" He played the ruse, and took down the guard.

"Wait here!" He hurried down the halls, finding a sword, a gunblade, a whip, and nunchaku. Zell hurried back, giving the weapons to each person, keeping the gunblade for Squall. They ran through the levels, eventually finding Squall.

"Let's go!" They rushed to the bottom, only to find sand.

"Of course! The top! We're underground!" Kailie said. They hurried back up, and started hearing gunfire.

"Irvine?" Squall asked. The cowboy tipped his hat.

"Here to rescue you! Leave someone here to help me hold them off and the rest of you get your asses outta here!"

"Kailie, Selphie, stay with Irvine! Quistis, Rinoa, Zell, let's go!" The group rushed up the stairs.

"All right girls, I got an idea."

"Oh no…"

"Kailie, leave Siren here to distract them, and let's go!" Kailie nodded, and summoned the goddess.

_Give us time._

_As much as you need! _

They regrouped at the top level, and escaped, finding themselves at a crossroads as they discussed the missles.

"So half of us go to the missle base, the other half, back to the garden." Kailei said. Squall nodded.

"All right. Irvine, Zell, Quistis, with me. Selphie, take Rinoa and Kailie and go the missile base. This is dangerous for both teams… but I know we can do it. I have faith in all of you." "We know Squall. Let's go!" They seperated, Balamb team catching a train, while the Missile team drove toward the base. Neither of them could fail. They had to do it right. Failure was not an option.

* * *

A/N: Another 12:30 finish. Wonderful. And my hand hurts. Ah well. Worth it. It's done. And yes, I'm changing Seifer's character. Why? Because I can. I prefer him as the protective boyfriend to the manipulative asshole. I would like to go out on a limb here and promise a lemon in either 5 or 6. Depends how far we get in that time, but I know there's an opportunity for one. Reviews are apperciated greatly!


End file.
